Satisfied
by ChiAato
Summary: The wedding bells have rung, the groom and bride have said their "I do's, and everyone's happy. If that's the case then why can't Keith feel satisfied? Maybe it has a little something to do with the fact his best friend is marrying the love of his life.


**Satisfied**

* * *

**Ok so I'm browsing through Tik Tok and I find this Tik Tok where these cosplayers are cosplaying Keith and Pidge and the audio is this one part of one of my favourite musicals 'Hamilton' and it's the song 'Satisfied' where Keith is singing Angelica's part and Pidge is just dancing around, and the idea here is that Lance is Alexander, Pidge as Eliza and Keith as Angelica. **

**So it got me thinking and then I rushed to get my laptop to start writing this. So that's how this one-shot came about. And heads up, I changed up the lyrics to fit the story.**

**So anyway enjoy!**

**~Chiaatoo **

* * *

The pain was literally eating at Keith's heart as he watched the wedding progress. It was the wedding of Keith's best friend Pidge or Lady Katarina Holt (Katie to family, Pidge to Keith and Matt) and Lance McClain.

.

.

.

When Keith had lost his parents, soon after a kind young man named Shiro stepped up and raised him, he was like a brother to Keith so he would sometimes call him 'Brother'.

Shiro was friends with Pidge's older brother Matt and so when they hung out together, Pidge and Keith had to befriend each other and later they became the best of friends. They always played pranks on their brothers, but as time went on she had to be taught how to act like a " Proper Lady" whereas Keith had started his training for politics and battle; though they were separated they were and always good friends to the point where his mind was hers, as hers was his, if that makes any sense.

But it was that exact night, the night where the two met Lance McClain, he was everything Keith had ever wanted, he knew he loved him but Lance must've been quite the charmer as Pidge had also fallen for the man. She told Keith about her love and so he suppressed his feelings and walked up to Lance. The conversation was a moment Keith cherished but he knew he had to bottle up the emotions swirling in his heart because of _Pidge. _It wasn't a bad thing because if Lance made her happy it was worth it even if Keith got hurt, _she's my friend, my sister, so if people asked about it (if they even knew for that matter) they would have to know I did it for her, _Keith thought.

.

.

.

"Keith! Oh my God! I'm so glad you're here." Pidge ran up to the man and jumped into his arms, "You practically begged your dad for you to have a best man aka me, instead of having Allura be the maid of honour. So no matter what I had to come." Pidge got off him and put her hand on her hip, "Yeah because you're like my brother so either way you're still being forced to come you dickhead." Keith chuckled, "You know you can't say stuff like that when you're in public right? It's not good for your image." Pidge scoffed, "And wearing combat boots isn't because heels and any other goddamn shoe made for women is like walking on needles." She lifted up part of her dress to show Keith her white combat boots customized just for her.

Speaking of her dress, Pidge was wearing a simple and flowy white dress that reached the floor. The bodice of the dress was like a plain blouse, and since the material was so thin you could see her corset-not that Pidge really needed it-underneath but her corset was all apart of the design of the dress. As for the skirt of the dress, it just barely reached the floor and just like the rest of the dress, it flowed behind Pidge. There was also lace threaded into the dress near the waist which is tied to the back that gave the dress the completed look.

Pidge's bangs were pinned to the side with a silver flower pin Lance had given her when he proposed, and to complete the look Pidge had her signature glasses resting on the bridge of her nose.

In any moment of the wedding, Keith had to admit, Pidge was stunning and Lance had also agreed as he was the one to make her his, and that he had said so in his vows.

It wasn't long before the reception began, and everyone had been left to enjoy themselves and socializing with one another.

Pidge was practically bouncing out of her seat because she was waiting for the toasts, and Keith got the first one, so when the time came,

"Alright, Alright." Everyone turned to a big man and that man's name is Hunk Garret, Lance's best friend and best man, "That's what I'm talking about, now everyone, give it up for the other Best Man, Keith Kogane!" a round of applause resonated in the ballroom, as Keith got up with his champagne glass, and lifting his glass he began, "A toast to the groom!" Keith motioned to Lance; the room echoed his words, "To the bride!" he motioned to Pidge, once again the room echoed, "From your Brother, kinda," everyone laughed as Keith made an awkward face, "Who is always by your side," Pidge looked so happy and she got up slightly, and Keith put down his champagne on the table, "To your union, To the hope that you provide," Keith smirked at the newlyweds and it seemed they got the memo as Pidge blushed bright red and Lance chuckled before kissing his new wife's cheek then whispering something in her ear making her face turn a deeper shade of red.

Keith frowned, wishing he was the one receiving Lance's words, "May you always!" Keith started to cry a little at this point, "Be satisfied!" Then a little voice in his head started singing too, "Rewind! Rewind!" Soon the ballroom seemed to be spinning till Keith saw himself being transported to… the night he and Pidge met Lance.

* * *

"_I remember that night, I just might," Keith sang as he walked through the memory._

_Keith looked around till he found himself, well flashback Keith, with Pidge and they were joking around, having a fun-oh wait, no no Flashback Pidge just punched him, _Jeez I've got to talk to Pidge about punching me, _Keith thought, "I just might regret that night for the rest of my days," regret and agony seeping through his voice, "I remember those pretty girls tripping over themselves to win our praise." he then saw a random girl most definitely a noblewoman going up to him and Pidge then walking away sulking, chuckling to himself he continued, "I remember that dreamlike candlelight like a dream that you can't quite place,"_

_Then Flashback Lance came into the ballroom with his amazing looks and the dazzling personality that made women fall head over heels in love with him, "But Lance McClain, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face I have never been the same," Keith really wasn't the same after that night, right Shiro? "Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame and when you said "hi" I forgot my dang name." Keith cringed at seeing himself forget his own name, and he's the best diplomat and greatest soldier there was for crying out loud! "Set my heart aflame, ev'ry part aflame this is not a game!" he then saw Lance walk up to him._

"_You strike me as a man who has never been satisfied." Lance sang with oh so perfect soothing voice, Keith only smirked, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, you forget yourself." This made Lance chuckle and Keith's heart fluttered and the blood rush up to his face, "You're like me, I've never been satisfied." This sentence intrigued Keith and he composed himself, "Is that right?" Keith asked, and Lance only answered, "I have never been satisfied." He shrugged, Keith then extended his hand, "My name's Keith Yorak Kogane." Lance took Keith's hand, "Lance Charles McClain," Keith leaned his head forward, "Where's your fam' ly from?" he asked and Lance seemed to panic, "Unimportant, there's a million things I haven't done,"_

"_Just you wait, just you wait."_

"_So so so, So this is what it feels like to match wits," time only seemed to stop as he asked himself this, "With someone at your level! What the hell is the catch? It's the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light it's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right?" No one answered but Keith only continued, "The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes," he counted this on his fingers, obviously. "Ev'rything we said in total agreement, it's a dream and it's a bit of a dance a bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance." He gripped at his hair, "He's a bit of a flirt, but I'm 'a give him a chance," Keith looked like a madman but he was a madman in love, "I asked about his fam'ly, did you see his answer? His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance." Keith almost laughed to himself._

_The ballroom was spinning as Keith ranted about how perfect Lance was. "He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants." Once again Keith laughed to himself. Keith then plopped into an empty seat, "Handsome, boy, does he know it! Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!" Keith then got up beside Flashback Pidge and gazed at Lance laughing at something, "I wanna take him far away from this place," he then looked at Pidge who was, Flashback Keith's eyes went wide when he saw Flashback Pidge, "Then I turn and see Pidge's face and she is," it was then when the pained expression "Helpless," she sang, "And I know she is." Pidge's eyes lit up with love, "Helpless." Keith stared down at his feet._

"_And her eyes are just."_

"_Helpless."_

"_And I realize three fundamental truths at the exact same time."_

_Keith glanced at himself talking with Pidge as she tells him she fell for Lance. He watched his own pained expression turn into a fake smile before walking up to Lance. Keith watched himself put his arms through Lance's and politely excused themselves before leading Lance to Pidge who was in quite the frenzy. It was then when Lance asked curiously, "Where are you taking me?" Keith watched himself chuckle and Keith remembers the same exact word he said to Lance, "I'm about to change your life."_

"_Number 1: I'm a boy in a world in which everyone is to marry rich, I have no other siblings so I'm the one who has to social climb for one cause for a fact I'm single and the wittiest and the gossip in New York City is insidious and Lance has a penis." Keith's lips formed into a sad smile. "Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less." Keith watched himself introduce Pidge to Lance and Pidge's face turned many shades of red as she tried to compose herself (key word: tried), "Katarina Holt, it's a pleasure to meet you." Lance looked at Keith in bewilderment wondering how meeting Pidge was going to change his life, "Holt? Like Sam and Matt Holt, scientists Holt?" Keith and Pidge chuckled, "My best friend." Keith explained bluntly._

"_Number 2: He's after me 'cause I'm the last Kogane that elevates his status, I'd have to be naïve to set that aside maybe that is why I introduce him to Pidge now that's his bride." For a moment there Keith saw the ceremony for Lance and Pidge all over again, "Nice going, Keith Kogane, he was right you will never be satisfied." Salty tears poured down his cheeks._

"_Thank you for all your service." Pidge began wanting to start a conversation, "If it takes fighting a war for us to meet it would've been worth it." Lance responded with a smirk. Keith glanced at himself as his flashback version turned and waved his hand while saying, "I'll leave you to it!" The tears didn't seem to stop._

"_Number 3! I know my best friend like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind." Keith pictured a reality where he told Pidge, "If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned he'd be mine." Only to see Pidge lying to him. "He'd be mine. She would say "I'm fine", but she'd be lying! " _

_Keith saw himself walk away from the rest of the party, "But when I fantasize at night, it's Lance's eyes." Every little bit of emotion Keith was holding in, was starting to settle as he'd lived this reality once, watching it happen again was a bit nostalgic but if Keith could live in a world where he and Lance did get together, "As I romanticize what might have been if I hadn't sized,"_

**As if that would ever happen.**

"_Him up so quickly." At least Pidge was happy, right? "At least my dear friend his wife, at least I keep his eyes in my life."_

* * *

"A toast to the groom! To the bride!" Keith let the tears flow. Let people think they were happy tears. Let Pidge think they were happy tears. "From your brother!" all the bottled up emotions came rising up. Like champagne when shaken. "Who is always by your side!"

Happy. Anger. Sadness. Everything. All at once.

"To your union and the hope that you provide!" Pidge walked up, and Keith softened up as she wrapped her arms around him, "May you always." She looked up at him, "Be satisfied."

.

.

.

As Keith walked away from the party, he finally let himself drop. "And I know, she'll be happy as his bride." He imagined the newlyweds' new happy lives, "And I know, he will never be satisfied."

_**I will never be satisfied.**_

.

.

.

* * *

**Notes**

**Alright honestly, I kinda want to make an animatic now but I'll save that for another time. Anyway, thank you for reading and don't forget I will always be happy to hear suggestions.**

**Till next time bye!**

**~Chiaatoo**


End file.
